Many electronic devices, such as, computers, tablets, cellular telephones and other similar electronic devices may have a calendar application. The calendar applications may permit the users of the electronic devices to schedule events in the electronic calendar of a particular device and receive reminders of these upcoming events. Such calendar applications may be useful in providing reminders to the users of upcoming events such as meetings, project due dates, birthdays, holidays, social gatherings or other types of events.
While these calendar applications allow for simple scheduling of events and reminder notifications, most calendar applications lack functionality. The user interface of most calendar applications may be set to mimic old day planners, failing to take advantage of the dynamic digital interface that is available on their electronic device. Further, most calendar applications are unable to communicate with other calendar applications. Thus, if an invite to an event is sent to another party, one has no way of knowing if the invites are busy during the time of the event and if they plan on attending. Most calendar applications also do not all allow sharing of information or communication among participants.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above identified concerns, as well as additional challenges which will become apparent from the disclosure set forth below.